The present invention relates to a compact saw horse.
Objects of the invention are to provide a compact saw horse of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, light in weight, carried and stored with facility and convenience, and in a minimum space, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a sturdy and reliable horse for all purposes.